


Finally, after so many years of politeness

by NebIbonek2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Siblings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebIbonek2000/pseuds/NebIbonek2000
Summary: Lin says fuck at Su
Kudos: 10





	Finally, after so many years of politeness

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get his out of my system.  
> I'm going to say that this took place maybe before Su left to her Grandparents. Idk. You pick the timeline you want.

"AAAAA" Lin screamed, "that little prick! She always gets away with shit! But me?? Nooooo." 

The empty room did not reply

Pacing the room, Lin was so engulfed with anger that every muscle in her body was tense and her head felt like it was going to explode if she didn't get her anger out.

Then she heard it.  
It? Rather *her*.  
Suyin.  
That annoying asshole

She shouldn't even be here. Toph had told Lin and Suyin would be gone by morning today. But there she is again- doing what she wants. Getting her way. >:(  
Not this time. Lin stormed out of her room.

"SU!"  
A panicked look was only momentarily on the younger Beifong's face before it was replaced with a smirk.  
S: "What? I'm just getting my stuff."  
L: (with hightened anger) "you should have been gone already." While point to the door "Get. Out."  
S: "No. (With a snicker) I'm getting my stuff."  
L as she approaches S: "Suyin I'm going to break your FUCKING BONES."  
S, mocking L: "Ha! What are you going to do, officer? I wouldn't want you to hurt a child and lose your badge." (ㆁωㆁ)  
Lin, literally about to punch Su in her snarky, annoying, frustrating face: "Fuck you"  
Lin walks away because we know she's a queen and could wouldn't punch Su even tho Su 100% deserves to be punched.

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg Su is such a bitch and I can't. Reminds me of my younger sibling so maybe a bit of projecting of how much I hate my younger sibling.
> 
> Feel free to let out your frustrations about siblings in the comments


End file.
